Shadow Games
by Penelope Vert
Summary: A short story about improving relations between Sand and Leaf...  Happens after time skip.ShikamaruxTemariTemarixShikamaru
1. Chapter 1

Title: Shadow Games... yes, cheesy, I know (sorry). How about this: insert suitable shadow/sand pun here...?

Pairings: Shikamaru x Temari/Temari x Shikamaru

Rating: **M** mainly for second chapter...

Spoilers: Takes place after time skip

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim any right to the Naruto series... _Oh, but if I did!_

Warning: Gets a bit saucy later on...

A/N: Firstly, many thanks to all who have reviewed my other pieces. Hmm... so this is my first piece with this pairing - it was originally meant to be a oneshot but despite the first half practically writing itself, the second half is being an arse to finish, so here it is as a two-chapter piece. Hopefully this should kick me into finishing it! I'm not completely happy with it but I'll let you decide... all feedback most welcome, thanks.

* * *

The sun had barely begun its slow ascent over the sleeping rooftops of Konoha as a lone figure lazily followed his scribbling footsteps toward the village gate. The dark haired nin found his way to a carefully chosen position, along the outer wall, and as daylight slipped into a reflective arc, he leaned into shadow and stone, beginning what promised to be a good morning for cloud-watching. The time certainly wouldn't pass inactive; even to those who misunderstood the intellectual stimulation of a good sky-view, Shikamaru was clearly very busy indeed – the knot in his brow unmistakably translated his heavy state of occupation.

Hn… so, Shikamaru, we've been over this. She is the Sand's ambassador… and you are the ambassador's guide. You're not in any mortal danger and you don't need to protect your friends… or yourself, for that matter, so there'll be no more quips about being rescued this time. Now if we can just steer clear of the whole crying incident… Che, it's not my problem if she wants to bring it up – clearly trying to be feminine is a pain in the ass for her… which just makes her a pain in the ass for me…

* * *

With the final leg of her journey ahead, the blonde kunoichi packed up her small camp, re-taming her golden hair, and dissolved into the trees before the birds began their song. She moved with the wind at her feet and the forest in her lungs, body led on by Suna business and mind chasing some of her own. 

Heh… ambassador's guide is it? Remember the last time we saw each other? Hn… it'd be just like you to overanalyse that one. Still, if you think I might give you a hard time over it… you're damn right. But only because you love it. Heh, don't worry, I'll be plenty troublesome for you…

A smirk spread across Temari's face, quickened by the late morning glow as the day seeped full-fledged into every shadow, the forest clearing away to brush.

* * *

As the slowest cloud swept along, meeting the distant carpet of green that formed the horizon, Shikamaru lowered his gaze in grudging expectation. His timing was minute perfect and eased into a nonchalant smile, wryly tugging the corner of his mouth. Though the lazy grin remained, the chuunin's eyes widened suddenly as they dipped into view, all thought shaken from his head by those elements, which he had not accounted for: Temari danced across a sea of apple and ochre, sunlight playing in her hair and a simple waist of red the only distraction in the black, which seared every inch and angle of the outline of her frame into his retina. After a moment of scrambling, Shikamaru's mind found some logic to hook onto, attempting to re-establish immunity. 

Che, let's face it, in this case more womanly can only mean more troublesome…

Temari relaxed her grip on the journey, allowing her light strides to carry her across the remaining distance and up to the ally now shuffling toward the open gate. At full height she was now the shorter of the two and angled her head to focus on those features, still so familiar, yet somehow firmer, wiser. Without hesitation, she attempted to compensate for the gap.

"So it's true they sent a boy to do a man's job, then?" she poked.

"Hn. Well, it's a pain but still less bother than thrashing it out with the old woman. She'd probably give me three months filing her paperwork if I said anything now."

"Hah, just don't cry on me this time, ok?"

"Che, try not to get yourself hurt then. Women in trouble are a real hassle."

Their eyes locked for the briefest moment. Trying to hold blood back from their cheeks, with the awkwardness of the chuunin's ancient moment of weakness dealt with and discarded, the sparring had begun. Shikamaru motioned in the direction of the village.

"Well, I suppose I'd better get you to the first meeting, ambassador."

Side by side, they passed through the gate and into the sunny streets beyond. Hands found their way into pockets, a welcome shelter from open fidgeting, each nin smirking as they stole glances between them, pushing silently for the chance to catch the other out. Almost before they knew it, the meeting was upon them.

* * *

The next two days passed in a succession of snipes and blushes, exchanged like currency – all a 'tiresome' and 'immature' necessity to their respective missions, of course. Yet neither commented on their behaviour until the third day. They had been over to the Hokage's office to pick up some papers and had walked in on Naruto's long awaited, and not unwelcome, return. Pleasantries shared, reunions made and missions set (the Godaime had reissued Naruto and Sakura with Kakashi's bell challenge), they left after Naruto and Sakura, initially drifting in the remainder of team seven's wake. There sat an awkward silence between the two as they walked, Temari bemused and irked at Naruto's complete failure to recognise her, Shikamaru refusing to draw breath until the unpredictable ninja ahead was well out of sight. _No such luck_ Shikamaru's brain and body complained in silent unison as the blonde halted in his tracks and steamrollered his attention toward the two of them. 

"So… are you two on a date or something, ne?"

Naruto's grinning eyes flicked between the two of them, translating something of jealousy and something of the time he spent with Jiraiya.

"Hah! You can drop the joke now – seriously, who'd want to date a guy like him?" Temari's face half sneer, half tease, refusing to allow either to take dominance.

"Che, it's a pain but once I got involved with the chuunin exams, they made me the Sand ambassador's guide," he finished with a resentful groan.

The small talk that followed was drowned beyond thought; despite the easiness that had grown between them, Shikamaru and Temari had made their mutual teasing public territory – and the official line. The affront only served to heighten the tension between them, provoking their need to prove something, into a thrilling, sour sensation, washing through the atmosphere. As usual, they retraced their steps through Konoha beneath the final throes of the dying light, until they reached the inn where Temari was staying and they would part ways. Shikamaru held up a hand, a short distance from the door beside Temari.

"Well, good evening, ambassador," he waved, "until tomorrow."

"Chuunin," she curtly replied, turning her back to him.

_What? You think I'll let a woman like you put me in my place?_ "You know, it's troublesome, but as your guide I have to be polite and wave to the grand Sand ambassador… but you could at least have the decency to return the sentiment…"

A smirk tugged his mouth upwards as he raised his hand once more. Temari, still with the chuunin to her back, mirrored him.

"Let's try that again, shall we?" he imagined the fury on her face, "Good evening, ambassador."

The two of them waved in time.

"So you've got me in your little-boy-ninja game," she called back to him, hand still in the air and a smile on her lips, "the question is, what're you going to do now, ne?"

Shit… she sidestepped the obvious choice of ranting. That I could work with but this… Heh, if she wants to play dirty, then I'll just have to play dirty…

The shadow-user had time and space to his advantage, their evening escorts never having been interrupted since they'd begun a few nights previously. He reached his hands up behind his head until he was sure Temari had a firm grip on her hairbands. Starting with the lower pair, he released her hair and shook it loose, allowing it to curl and flick across her shoulders and back. Next he rested his palms flat against his shoulders, igniting the shadow that connected them into a tangible heat. He allowed the weight of his arms to slip down a little, his hands coming to rest with his fingers at the base of his throat. A single, visible shudder repeated in front of him, as he stroked his throat with a lone feather touch. Hands crept further down until he was sure the blonde ahead had hers full of breast. He circled his hands a little, watching the kunoichi's movements to orient himself. He held his breath to drink in her small gasp ushered in by his delicate pinching and stroking motions. Feeling braver, he led her hands in slowly tracing her figure, from the rise of her bosom, through the red curve of her waist and down over her smooth, black hips, resting his hands with heels on her hipbones and fingers spread across the crease of her thighs. _Just a little further_ they thought as one and Temari's hand curved low between her legs, a mere inch from the heat of her thighs. With a flash of chakra, the jounin grabbed at her dress, nigh on scrunching a hole in the front, to the sound of a pale, whimpering howl. She turned the handle of the inn's side-door, looking back at the painful sight as she did so.

"You've got balls, I'll give you that," she called.

"Hn, or at least I _did_ have, woman," he muttered.

"Until tomorrow, then. Goodnight!" she finished, flashing a wave and a smile as she disappeared into her lodgings.

_Aargh, that was a _real_ pain… but look who got a wave. All this for just a wave? And my pride as a man of course… che, where did that go again? I'm not sure but I think that was a moral victory... Round one: Shikamaru…?_

* * *

Sooo... the next chapter will finish this little tale... please let me know what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hmmm... so it's taken me aaaaages to get round to finishing this - so much for submitting the first chapter as a prompt! I'm not completely happy with this but it's one of those stories where I don't think i'll ever be completely happy. I wasn't sure which way to take the couple but I figure they've both been after this for a while... I just hope it's not _too_ naughty/slushy. I can't seem to avoid either of those things! Once again thanks to all who have reviewed so far - any more reviews will be gratefully received!

* * *

The first bar had been set and the next days levelled fresh competition and ever-increasing standards. Both nins had given ground and returned to hiding behind a façade of formality, using it to lever the excitement that boiled beneath. Shikamaru found himself waking steadily earlier to sleepwalk the way to his starting post, outside the inn. Likewise, Temari pushed herself out of bed with increasing tiredness, fumbling for the opportunity to scold Shikamaru for being late. Their days stretched further into the evening, now eating together and surreptitiously studying for signs of tiredness – anything that could count as a crack in the mission to stay awake _and_ conscious.

Two evenings later found them, once more, heading towards the inn, with only a few more left before Temari's return to Suna. The air was cool and easy, laced with an indefinable thrill. Emboldened by the lack of time and the challenge to catch her guide out, Temari pushed for Shikamaru's breaking point.

"You know, for a cry-baby, you make an okay guide… you're not as noisy as some I could mention."

"Hn. I would have thought you'd find it a pain to be ushered everywhere by me, no less to be seen everywhere with me – after all, _who'd want to date a guy like him?_" he offered his best impersonation of the blonde.

As they reached the inn, the night grew thick and muggy. Shikamaru offered his usual wave, waiting for Temari's response and to see her enter safely. Stepping toward the side door, she turned.

"Chuunin," she stated, breathing heavy lungfuls of anticipation.

Shikamaru raised his brows and rolled his eyes.

"Woman," he grumbled.

Hiding her blush in the dark, the kunoichi stole her moment.

"No moon tonight, boy… If you want to teach me some manners you'll have to be a man this time," she inwardly smirked in disbelief at her own words.

Shikamaru blushed violently, unsure of what was really going on. _Trap… no trap… trap… no trap… It's an effort but someone has to stand up for the men…_ The dark haired chuunin ambled over, grabbed Temari by the waist and disappeared through the open window of her room, above. Leaning in close, he could feel her heart beating into his chest and his calling back. He brushed aside a few loose strands of hair and put his cheek to hers, tickling her ear with the heat of his soft whisper.

"Is _this_ manly enough for you?"

As Temari let out the tiniest of whimpers, Shikamaru inhaled his fill of her mesmerising scent and pulled away.

"Hn. You've had your fun, woman. I'll see you tomorr-"

Temari drank his words into silence, pressing her lips and her body against his. She withdrew when his only response came in a look of surprise.

"What?" she snapped, "You're not going to cry, are you?"

"Ouch. I'm just not going to fall for your plan… you're way too obvious this time, Temari."

"What are you talking about?"

"First you actually compliment me… now this… I haven't forgotten, you know."

"Forgotten _what_?"

"You said – and I even reminded you outside – "who'd want to date a guy like him?" So, it stands to reason that this little game of yours won't be working." _However tempting…_

Temari's face burned and she let her head sink keeping only her timid eyes on Shikamaru.

"For someone so intelligent, you really are an idiot," she began.

"To take on this mission, yup," Shikamaru rolled his eyes again.

"You've got all the evidence but you're overlooking something," she continued, the blood spreading across her body as well as her face.

"It's true, who _would_ want to date a guy _like_ you…"

"Yeah… thanks."

"Well, who would, when they have _the_ you right in front of them?" Temari shook with embarrassment.

Shikamaru's jaw dropped. _Either she's really determined to trick me, or… I'm a complete idiot…_ Seizing her back in his arms, he pressed himself close, shivering in the aftermath of Temari's confession. Looking her in the eye, he kissed her and felt the truth of it. They melted into each other, closing their eyes to absorb the moment by taste and touch alone. A warmth spread between them, desire mingling with hesitation. Still locked in an embrace, they eased their way sideways onto the edge of the bed, looking at each other as if for the first time, with opened eyes. Eyelashes flickered as each explored the sight in front of them, taking in the whole, coming back to the curve of the brow or the flick of hair and over again.

"So… what do _you_ want?" Temari braced herself to ask.

"I… I want-"

Shikamaru leaned in and took the passion from Temari's mouth, exchanging it with his own. When the need for air drew them apart, a silent grin lit up his face.

"- to know," he continued, "what you feel like, for real."

Temari smiled, moving her arms lower down to curl around the chuunin's torso.

"I promise not to dig my nails in, this time," she added with a grin that licked her teeth.

Temari was the first to move, sliding her hands up the front of the jacket a mere inch away; its simple fastening stood only a few seconds against her skilled fingers and a few movements and moments later, she replaced her hands in front of her, this time against warm, smooth skin.

"Hn. Fast work – but I won't be beaten," Shikamaru drawled.

Gripping Temari's shoulders as gently as he could, Shikamaru pivoted her on the bed to present a clear view of her back, before removing her fan and leaning her back into him, allowing his head to rest forward over her shoulder. He slipped his arms around her waist and breathed in flowers and bitter herbs, his hands tentatively daring to feel their way over her body as his lips softly brushed along her neck. He lifted her forward again, to examine the fastenings of her dress. Temari sat in the unknown, her skin burning and heart racing. With her fan gone, she gathered up the silk that fastened it and placed it aside, leaving only a weft of black laces, training down from just below her right shoulder blade to the fullest part of her hips, as the final resistance against nakedness. A tug at the top, a tug at the bottom and one at the waist followed into silence and still. Moments passed in a flash of hopes and fears until Temari slowly twisted her head round to peek over her shoulder. Shikamaru was hunched over slightly, his eyes managing to pierce and glaze in a single step, fixed upon her back. Shifting her gaze lower, Temari understood everything: Shikamaru's arms relaxed over his open legs, his hands dropped between them, fixed in a circle. Temari caved backwards in hysterics, shaking against the chuunin's naked torso before finally composing herself and getting to her feet. Reaching her arms behind her, she spoke:

"Well, if you're going to be beaten by a woman, it might just as well be me. Come on, I'll show you how this works."

"Oi, oi, oi! Woman… let me."

Temari stood patiently, with her back to Shikamaru. A flash of steel and a shriek ushered black folds to the floor, like a curtain. With a satisfied laugh, Shikamaru steered them back onto the bed and into their previous position, his hands making their way over the hot skin and flesh in his arms.

"You ruined my dress…"

"Mmm hmm."

"You… ruined… my dress…"

"I'll make it up to you."

"But… my dress…"

"Che. Would you stop _going on_ about it?"

"My…"

"Woman!"

"So how do you plan to – hah!"

"How do I plan to what?"

"Hah… nnngh… hah… hah… never… hah… hah… mind… nnngh!"

"Is that a good sound or a bad one?"

"Good… hah… very… hah… good… hah…"

"Heh. You know, you're much less troublesome like this."

Shikamaru's face held a fascinated, satisfied grin, watching Temari's every movement, writhing and twitching under his inquisitive touch. He couldn't help but respond to the scorching flesh that shuddered against him, aglow with sweet and breathy intervals; the motion of Temari's twisting back proved an irresistible force against the chuunin's half-woken arousal, coaxing it into a full-formed ache. Shikamaru stilled his hand, sensing the moment had passed and contented himself with gently nibbling the ear beside him, absorbing the form that sank into his own, in the gentle swell of Elysium. As Temari's breathing eased into a purr that echoed her kitten-like motions, Shikamaru set his fingers to work again, this time with increased pressure and speed. Deep moans filled him with courage, slipping his fingers further down and inside the hot and shaking body in his arms. Temari obeyed Shikamaru's touch until she could resist no longer, throwing her body around to face him, alive and on fire. Half knocking the breath from the naked torso beneath her, she groped in his welcoming mouth with her tongue and clawed her hands around the top of his trousers. Eyes locked, Shikamaru could feel his trousers leaving his body and steadied his hands against the breasts, which laughed so delightfully at his touch.

It was almost a dream: the last few seconds were a blank to Shikamaru but that was fine – he was breathing in the softest skin he had ever known. The best part was that it was cool and firm, great to play with and happened to be wrapped around his face, accompanied by a gentle bombardment of kisses over his head and a stroking over his neck and shoulders. Temari slid further down to rest her face in Shikamaru's neck, the kisses moving with her. Allowing himself to be led, the chuunin's mind staggered as a new sensation gripped him with a warmth, which expanded to dispel all other calls upon his consciousness. Desire streamed down his skin in droplets, washed by the waves of pleasure that gained in heat with every stroke of Temari's careful hand. Shikamaru snaked his hand down his body until it was under Temari's. Taking extra care to concentrate, his fingers found their way to Temari's entrance and two of them dived in. Temari's rhythm became erratic as Shikamaru's fingertips absent-mindedly distracted themselves with a multitude of new textures. Flipping her backwards, Shikamaru caught Temari in a kiss as he pressed against her, still tickling shivers from her glistening body. One hand firm on Shikamaru's leaking arousal, the other hand lost in his hair, Temari drew him in closer to her breathy kiss.

"Don't make me wait, Shikamaru," she gasped.

"Are you sure?" he grinned.

"Yes," she growled, her need biting back several sarcastic words.

"Ok."

"Ah – just hang on a moment."

Temari squeezed her way off of the bed and swiftly padded across the room. Opening a drawer, she pulled out a small, official-looking cloth bag.

"Lie back and close your eyes."

Shikamaru could hear the sound of rustling – _it must be that bag of hers… I hope she's not trying anything _too_ kinky… that could be troublesome…_. Two hot thighs surrounded his own as a strange, cool sensation slowly enveloped his hot aching, along with the very hands he wanted all over him. Slowly, very slowly, almost unbearably slowly, Shikamaru felt himself surrounded by a tight, scorching heat.

"You can open them again," Temari kissed him.

"Someone came prepared then?" he grinned.

"Standard issue… though I don't think you count as a spy!"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Well then, I'd better have you talk."

"Oh, I hope you'll do more than that," he grinned again.

As Temari leaned in for a kiss, she gasped at the slightest of movements inside her. Their eyes locked widely in mutual thought and sensation, quickened breaths echoing their bodies in unison, a single beat thumping between them.

"Tell me… hah…. what you… know… hah," Temari demanded in elated sighs.

"What… I… nnnghknow?"

"Yes. Talk or I'll stop," the kunoichi's eyes sparkled as she pinned the thighs beneath her own and poised herself on the cusp of unbearable pleasure.

"What I know…"

Shikamaru stretched his arms out fully behind the blonde and wrapped them around her, drawing her deeper into him and himself deeper into her.

"… is that," his whispers fluttered in her ear, "I've wasted three years of my life without you and I don't want to waste another second that way." His voice shook and his honesty dampened her shoulder, even as she dampened his.

"… and also, that I probably won't last a whole lot longer."

The tears were swept away by an embracing laughter and the shaking subsided into shudders once more as their lips met and their hearts raced.

"For someone… hah… soooo… lazy… I… hah… I… just don't waste the next few minutes!"

Time curled into a fuse wire and lost itself in the escalating anticipation, breathed in with the damp, sweet scent of passion, exhaled in the ragged and sultry taste of desire. Skin on skin absorbed the moans, the heady rushes and shivers, surmounting into a shudder of fingers and fireworks. A glow washed over the two, melting into an exhilarated repose, Temari's head against the slowing beats of Shikamaru's chest, his arm keeping her to himself. The lovers rested into each other, neither wanting to break the overwhelming peace and contentedness. The moonlit room played in shadows across the wall, their eyes picked out like stars in the dark. Time seemed to pause, delighting in a single moment before rolling on into the thought of another day.

"Ano… I've been thinking, Shika…" Temari blushed at the grin she prompted, "do you think anyone'll miss us for the next couple of days?"

"Hmmm… well, Tema-chan…" his grin broadened at Temari's giggling blush, "leaving the room _would_ be troublesome…"

* * *

THE END.

* * *


End file.
